Heroes Collide
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The Teen Titans are forced to go to Center City after the Mayor of Jump City is ambushed by a boy named Joey Jones, and believed he has gone bad and intend to bring him in but trouble came as Heroman joins in the battle with the Joey. Feat. HEROMAN


**_Heroes Collide_**

Wecome to my first **Teen Titans** fanfic, and yeah, I've seen the animated series on Cartoon Network after seeing a few of their comic book forms a decade ago. I've read some Teen Titans fanfic, which are courtesy of fanfic writer **Kamen Rider Chrome**, and I have to admit, his fanfics are what inspired me to try and do an experiment on making a fanfic based the DC comics series of the same name.

Also, by now you may have heard of Heroman, as I recently watched this anime a few months ago at my country, and since it originated on a manga by famed **Marvel Comics** icon **Stan Lee**, I decided to try something that would bring the two series together since their settings are in the USA, and the idea made me decide what would be like if the two heroes collide at first as opposing forces before they eventually join forces.

By the way, the Teen Titans will resemble their cartoon counterpart.

Well…I guess I'll see how this goes and now I'm giving you this fanfic that I'm experimented, so here goes…!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Teen Titans** is owned by **DC Comics** and **Warner Bros**.

**Heroman** is owned by **Stan Lee** and **Bones**.

* * *

Center City.

The scene shows that **Joey Jones** and **Heroman** are fighting against the Skrugg invasion at Washington DC and are close to being defeated until Joey accidentally summons Heroman at the last moment and narrowly defeated **Gogorr**, which dealt a blow to the Skrugg invasion, and Joey won, but not without costs, which would also dealt a blow to him.

His controller gauntlet got damaged and soon Heroman "disappear" and may never be seen again, while Joey himself suffered injuries due to Gogorr's efforts, which would cripple him for a month as the Skrugg leader fractured both his legs. As he fell to the ground bloodied due to puncture wounds from alien leader's spears goring most of his upper body, Joey's friends, such as **Lina Davis**, **Simon Kaina**, **Professor Matthew Danton**, the American army and the National Intelligence Agency came to the boy's aid, and immediately gave him first aid while transporting him to a nearby hospital via an ambulance.

"Joey!"

"Joey! Hang on!"

"He's badly hurt! We need an ambulance!"

"Heroman...Heroman..."

"It's alright, Joey...we're here..."

"We got you, buddy...Gogorr's gone...Center City is saved..."

"We're proud of you..."

"Quick! We need medics! The boy's bleeding and needs immediate medical attention!"

"Out of the way!"

"Leave him to us...we'll take him to the Center City Medical Center...he'll receive the treatment.."

"Easy...good..."

"Okay...let's go!"

Soon news announced that the Skrugg threat is now gone, and Center City is saved, with its residents cheering that they are now safe and sound. **Keisha Jackson** and her cameraman **Leo**, who covered the footage scenes of the battle, are commended for their deeds, and soon peace is restored within the city while the rest of the United States are also cheering, seeing that the invasion did not spread to other states and wondered what would happen if the alien invasion went to other key areas, such as Las Vegas and Colorado.

**-x-**

**Titan Tower**, which is located at Jump City, which is located at the West Coast part of the US, the **Teen Titans** also watched the live news and witnessing Joey Jones and Heroman's actions and their efforts to stop the Skrugg Invasion, and **Robin** is somewhat drawn to their action, and mentally thought of considering of recruiting him to join the Titans, though he came to realize that his hometown is far from West Coast.

"_I guess there's no point recruiting him...considering that he's from Center City...and it would be too far from here..._"

**Beast Boy** and **Cyborg** watched the news as well and began to compare his Titan comrade and Heroman, which soon led to a "comic" argument between the two, much to the Boy Wonder's chagrin, though Raven too is drawn to the boy's courage and began to sense his emotion, and there she made the discovery and tells Robin that it is best to leave Joey alone.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS HEROMAN GUY IS BETTER THAN ME?"

"Well..yes...I mean no...!"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING HE'S BETTER THAN ME?"

"Well...he's so cool looking 'coz he's white...?"

"SO...YOU HATE BLACK GUYS NOW, HUH?"

"No...I didn't mean that..."

"THEN WHAT?"

"Well...he's the milk guy and you're the dark chocolate..."

"SO HEROMAN'S THE WHITE CHOCOLATE AND I'M THE BLACK ONE?"

"Well...it's not that...I...um..."

"SO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?"

"That he's handsome than you...?"

"WHAT? HE'S GOOD LOOKING THAN ME?"

"Er...yes...?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE...COME HERE AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOME PLASTIC SURGERY!"

"WWWAAAHHH! NO! I DON'T WANT A FACE-LIFT!"

As Joey's face is shown on screen, **Starfire** glances at the boy, seeing that he is "cute", but saw the sad look in his eyes, and Robin realizes that there is something about Joey that makes him "intriguing", though Cyborg, who has "flatten" Beast Boy, suggested that they go to Center City to investigate Joey, as in a way to get to know him, but Robin turned down the idea, reasoning that they have duties here at West Coast, and that it might jeopardize Joey's well-being and remaining privacy.

"That boy...he looked so...sad..."

"Yeah..."

"Then how about we go there at Center City and conduct an interview with that boy...? You know..get to know him better...and..."

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"The threat to their city is over...and that boy is injured...and I bet he has a family...we can't risk jeopardizing their privacy."

"I think Robin is right..."

"Moreover...since that invasion threat is over, it doesn't involve us...so it's better to leave things the way they are."

**Raven** also agreed and since the Skrugg invasion is over, and since it didn't involve their territory, the Teen Titans chose to leave things as it be, though Raven mentally had a feeling that fate might step in and may cause the Titans and Joey to meet, while Beast Boy mentally wished that the Titans go to Center City so that he would get to meet Heroman in person and compare him to Cyborg.

**-x-**

However, Raven's thoughts about "fate might step in and may cause the Titans and Joey to meet" is about to become a reality, as several villain parties have witnessed the events at Center City, such as **Red-X**, **Brother Blood**, and **Slade**.

Slade, who watched the entire news coverage of Joey, as well as the footage of Heroman's battle with Dr. Minami months ago, was "fascinated" at the boy's courage and determination, and sees him as a "good foil" to Robin, and a thought began to play in his mind as he uses his computer to run a database on the recent events that happened at Center City, specifically with **Generas Industry**, and to know the status of Dr. Minami.

"_Looks like I have a reason to play with Robin again..._"

**-x-**

At Center City, **Dr. Minami** has just broke out of prison, along with his minions **Amanorich** and **Stallion**, and is all thanks to his secretary **Veronica**, and now they fled to parts unknown within Center City as the government is now focusing in rebuilding their state. Minami vowed that he will have his revenge on Joey and Heroman for "ruining" not only his plans but for "ruining" his reputation for becoming Center City's "savior".

"Thank you, Veronica...now let's go...my vengeance towards Heroman will commence immediately..."

A few days later, Minami would soon learn that Heroman apparently died and Joey is undergoing rehabilitation, in which Minami gritted his teeth in frustration now that he has nothing to have in gaining revenge, though Veronica urged him to vent his vengeance on Joey, since the boy is the one who brought Heroman in the first place, and he can "ruin" him just like the boy did in exposing the scientist months before. Amanorich and Stallion also voiced their agreement and Minami seemingly got in to high spirits and agreed to their suggestions.

"Blast...if Heroman is really dead...then what else will I gain from this...?"

"Perhaps you can get even at Joey Jones...he is the one who brought Heroman in the first place..."

"Yeah...I heard he's alone now..."

"And you can get even on him...as in you get even with Heroman..."

"That is correct..you can torture him...humiliate him..."

"Make him a fool..."

"Or...make the public hate him..."

"Yes...you all are right...a good suggestion..."

Minami then brought out a large, map-sized blueprint where several of his inventions, including the **MR-1**, and is asking opinions from his three allies on how to enact their revenge on Joey as he intends to take advantage of the boy's weakness now that he has no protection due to Heroman's "death", which the two scientist-assistants came short of offering a "well-placed" plan.

"Now...how do we start..."

"Um..."

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"Um..."

"Uh..."

By then, a voice spoke which spooked Minami and his two subordinates as he believes that the police have found him, but Veronica stated otherwise as the voice belonged to an "unknown" male and there the figure emerged from the silhouette and introduced himself to Minami and his cronies. It was Slade, who somehow managed to deduce Minami's hiding place and approached the wary scientist.

"Do not be alarmed, Dr. Minami..."

"Who are you? Are you from..."

"No... I came all the way from the West Coast."

"Identify yourself!"

"My name is Slade...and I saw the news coverage of the so-called white robot defeating an alien invasion..."

"Heroman!"

"Yes...and I hacked the government records of this city and learned a great deal about you..."

"What do you want?"

"I can offer you redemption from your hated rivals...hear me out and you'll understand..."

Slade claimed that he has found out about Minami's background, and offered to help him get revenge on those who have wronged him, which Minami finds it tempting, but is surprised when Slade asks him if he knows about Joey Jones, and when met with a response, Slade said that he can help Minami gain revenge if he tells him all he knows about Joey, and Heroman, and stated that he can use Joey as a "puppet" in his revenge, which Minami sees it as a tempting plan.

"What? You can help me?"

"Yes...I can...but only if you tell me about this boy named Joey Jones..."

"Eh? Why do you want to know?"

"Because through him...I can use him to enact your revenge against him..."

"I don't know..."

"And I can use that boy to fight my enemies...the Teen Titans..."

"The Teen Titans? I heard of them...wait...what good will that do to benefit me and you?"

"Then allow me to show you my trust..."

Slade then showed to Minami his offer of trust by giving him a mini-disc that contained the data of the Teen Titans, and told him his plans in using them to get revenge on Joey, and the scientist checked the data, and after seeing it, he finally decided to trust Slade, forming an unholy alliance as they vowed to help each other out in getting revenge on their respective enemies.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter. This is just the start, and if the reception is good, then I'll proceed in making the next chapters, and the fic will be slow-paced in terms of character-driven plots, and the story will build things up before the eventual clash between the two heroes.

For those who are unfamiliar with Heroman, you can check out its bio on www()wikipedia()org, and there you'll get to know him and his exploits.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Joey Jones recuperates from his injuries, but just as he is about to resume schooling, he will be met with opposing forces who are after him, and his life may be put to the test now that with Heroman "gone", he's basically on his own.

While I can't divulge who the villains are…you'll soon know who…

Reviews are welcomed, criticisms are fine as long as you point out the faults, and suggestions are mostly welcomed so that I can modify or make changes to make this fic better in the upcoming chapters…


End file.
